Not many people know this but
by zackubernerdcondon
Summary: Things you probebly didn't know about people in FF7
1. Chapter 1

Not many people know this, but Cid Highwind is a health nut. He is a strict vegan. He Drinks herbal tea religiously. When AVALANCHE first met him, he was not out of shape. He hunted the monsters that came near his town every other day. He considered himself a warrior, last of the Highwind Dragoons.

However, Cid Highwind smokes. This is because he is a pilot first. Then an engineer. Then a warrior. It all comes down to his grandparents. His paternal grandfather was Caleb Highwind, and wore blue dragon scale armor wherever he went so that no one would forget that he belonged to the honorable, but dying order. He would take Cid out and show him how to turn a lance into a fang, jumps into flights, and a thrust into a roar. A dragoon is a dragon in human form, and is ever vigilant. He also cursed like a sailor whenever his arthritis acted up, or he landed wrong, or Cid said something smart-alecky like.

'Ol Pappy Cid brought candy and stories. Cid's maternal grandfather was always dirty, wore glasses so foggy it was a joke and smoked constantly. He was a jovial laid back man whose belly laugh could be felt through the ground. Cid would follow him around and ask questions. When he was lucky the senior Cid wouldn't know and the two of them would go and find out exactly why, for example, how the dishwasher works.

There was a family fight the day Cid turned 16. Both grandpas', who had knew each other for decades, yelled at each other over what Cidolphus Richard Highwind was going to do. Caleb wanted to take him into the mountains and train him in the most ancient dragon arts. 'Ol Pappy was geared up to take his little man out to Junon Yards, the foremost Airship plant in the world. They only stopped when Cid yelled out:

"I'm gonna go up. Farther up then any god damned man, beast, or fucking dragon has ever gone before. So you two can go to hell with your mountains and factories."

Caleb turned silent and left in shame. He could not face his grandson after disgracing himself by presuming what was best. I he had stayed things may have been different. Because then 'Ol Pappy Cid gave out the biggest belly laugh and shared a great big cigar with his grandson. And he told Cid that no matter what he did he'd be an engineer and a dragoon, 'cause it was in his blood, but he'd always be the little blond boy with wide eyes to him.

When Cid flies the rocket into space, he cries. He cries because one day he would tell his grandson this.

"You'll be a god damned engineer 'cause you a Cid. And no Cid ever not been a fucking engineer. And you'll be a dragoon 'cause that's what Highwinds are. It's how they got their name for god's sake. But you'll be the best you ever. So take the cigar, ta hell with the consequences!"

Just like his granddad.


	2. Chapter 2

Not many people know this but Reeve Tuesti is a coward. He was too afraid when he was a kid to stand up to the bullies in his expensive Healin region prep school. Too afraid to stand up to his father when he wanted to go to law school instead of being an engineer. Too afraid to do anything to stop Shinra from using his earthquake safety measure to kill half a dozen terrorists and countless innocents.

He hates himself for it. His father would yell at him for not having a backbone while his mother comforted him. At night, to relieve the young boy Reeve's mother would tell him the story of the courageous cat king Cait Sith. The character, based on young reeve's favorite doll, would prance around in fine boots and wear a cape and crown. Where ever Cait went, he would right wrongs in secret leaving the evil Mayor Grump, (who looked quite a bit like the elder Tuesti) scratching his head. Reeve never forgot Cait Sith.

Reeve kept the original doll. It would sit on his desk daring him to be brave. In Reeves mind the diminutive king would bonk him on the head whenever he passed a beggar on the street, or let an unsafe building untouched because of expenses. No matter what Reeve did, whenever he was cowardly his black and white conscience would scold him.

When Tseng asked reeve why he needed the small machine room the Turks had so often, Reeve was bonked rather hard.

"Tell him the truth, ya big palooka!"

So he did. And a month later CS-01 was deployed to Gold Saucer. And in the robot was everything Reeve wanted to be. He would spend hours monitoring his creation, occasionally taking control to ad a witty remark or perform a tricky maneuver in battle. And he stopped passing beggars. And a construction company was indicted on neglect charges. And finally, Reeve did something foolish.

Something Whimsical.

Something Brave.

He saved AVALANCHE. Or Cait Sith did. Because Reeve Tuesti is a coward. He still fears WRO board meetings. He is terrified of guns. He sometimes wants to just stay in bed and not have to take the whole worlds problems on his shoulders. But he doesn't.

Because if he did, then Cait Sith would Bop him.


End file.
